


True Originals

by ChrisTellsTales



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Also because it aligns with their starters, And English names because that's what I'm familiar with, Blue is a twin in this, But he and Red go by nicknames, Gen, His brother is also named Red, Red Oak uses Blue's Gen I design, Red the protagonist will be referred to as Red in narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTellsTales/pseuds/ChrisTellsTales
Summary: In the same timeline as Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the story of Champion Red is told anew. Join Red "Reddie" Ketchum and his childhood friend Green as they compete against twin brothers, Blue and Red "Reddo" Oak for the title of Pokemon League Champion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original plot for this story might seem a little dated because of Sun and Moon, but I may run a Pokemon Yellow-based side story with a basis on Z-Crystals. For now, enjoy this retelling of Pokemon Red and Blue.

_In the world of Pokemon, mysterious and marvelous creatures coexist peacefully with humans. Some raise them as pets, others use them to battle and develop closer bonds with each other. Still others study them as a profession. The four Pokemon Trainers this story will focus on will have their own adventures unfold before their very eyes. For Red, Blue, Green, and Reddo, a grand journey begins... now!_

 

“Come on, come on... No! Stupid Hammer Brother!”

 

These were the grumblings of a 12-year-old boy. He had black hair and red eyes, and wore a red cap and matching jacket, with the sleeves of a black undershirt covering his forearms, and simple blue jeans. He had just gotten done playing Super Mario Maker on his Wii U. “Next time I see Blue, I'll punch him for that enemy placement,” he promised himself. Giving up on video games for the moment, he turned his television to find a Pokemon battle playing out.

 

“ _And Nidorino dodges Gengar's attack yet again!”_ the announcer declared. _“The question on everyone's minds now is, how will it counterattack?”_

 

The horned Pokemon charged at its opponent, head lowered so that the horn was sticking out. “Why would you use Horn Attack on a Ghost-type?” the boy wondered out loud.

 

“ _Oh! Direct hit!”_ the announcer said. _“Nidorino has capitalized on Growlithe's Odor Sleuth in a big way!”_

 

“Oh,” said the boy. “That explains that, I guess.”

 

Despite the boy's love for Pokemon, the battle was doing nothing to capture his attention, despite it being a Gym battle. So when his mother called him from downstairs, it was a welcome distraction. “What's up, Mom?” he asked.

 

“Red, I received a call from Professor Oak next door,” said the boy's mother, a woman with long black hair. “He wants to give you and your friends Pokemon.”

 

Red's eyes lit up. “No way! My own Pokemon?” he asked excitedly.

 

“That's right,” said his mother with a sigh. “I guess all boys leave home someday. Just like it said on TV.”

 

“Then I gotta get to Professor Oak's right away!” said Red. “I'll come back home to show you!” With that, he ran out the front door.

 

“That boy...” his mother said to herself. “He's always so serious, but he's just like any other kid when it comes to Pokemon.”

 

Red had hurried to the Professor's lab, only to be met with two other boys his age: The first had blue eyes in a short-sleeved black collared shirt and purple pants. He also wore black shoes, a white travel pouch, and a silver pendant. The second, who Red knew well as his brother, had brown eyes and wore a long-sleeved purple shirt and black pants, along with brown boots and a necklace with a medallion around it. While the first brother's hair was clearly orange, the second's was more brown than anything, though they shared the same spikiness.

 

“What, it's only Reddie?” the first boy asked, disappointed. “Gramps isn't around.”

 

“Have you seen him at all, Blue?” asked Red.

 

“He went to Viridian to check on an order,” explained Blue.

 

“Yo, Red!” said the other boy. “I ran here 'cos Gramps said he had a Pokemon for me!”

 

“Calm down, Reddo,” said Blue. “He has Pokemon for both of us!” said Blue.

 

“I _am_ calm, Blue!” said Reddo. “But just think about it! Having our own Pokemon means we can do whatever we want from now on!”

 

“You have fun with that,” said Blue. “All I care about is being the Pokemon League Champion!”

 

“A genius like you will go far in the Pokemon League,” quipped Red.

 

“There you go with the sarcasm,” said Blue.

 

“I'm not being sarcastic, that's the sad thing!” said Red. “I'm still upset about that Hammer Brother, by the way.”

 

“Then my work here is done,” said Blue with a smirk.

 

“Jerk,” muttered Red. “I'm gonna go find Green.” With that, he left the lab intending to do just that.

 

***

 

Luckily, Pallet Town was rather small, so Red knew he would find Green easily. Eventually, he was met by a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a sleeveless teal skirt and a red skirt, along with a white sunhat with a red Poke Ball logo on it.

 

“Hey, Green!” he greeted.

 

“Hi, Reddie,” Green replied. “If you're looking for Professor Oak, Daisy says he went to Viridian City to check on an order.

 

Red sighed. “I wish you guys would stop calling me Reddie,” he said.

 

“But it only makes sense,” said Green. “You're Red, you're always ready for anything... and we need some way to tell you from Red Oak.”

 

“Yeah,” said Red. “Still, I like how we call him Reddo because Red O.”

 

“It works so well, though!” said Green.

 

“It does,” agreed Red. He sighed. “I wish the Professor would hurry back, though. I've been waiting 12 years for my own Pokemon, and now that I know I'm getting one, I feel like I'm gonna burst the longer I have to keep waiting!”

 

“I know how that feels,” said Green. “I can't wait to get out of Pallet. After all...” she twirled around a bit. “A sleepy town like this doesn't suit a future Pokemon idol like me!”

 

“...What is a Pokemon idol, anyway?” asked Red.

 

“Isn't it obvious?” asked Green. “A Pokemon idol is a Trainer above Trainers, one loved by human and Pokemon alike!”

 

“So... the Pokemon League Champion?” said Red. “All right then.”

 

“YEEAHHH!” a loud cry came from north of town.

 

“Sounds like someone's in trouble!” said Green.

 

“Let's check it out!” suggested Red.

 

The two hurried north to the edge of town to discover a man with gray hair wearing a white lab coat on his back, accompanied by a brown fox-like Pokemon with a cream-colored collar fur collar. “Well now,” he said. “I didn't expect to have to stop short for a flock of Pidgey.” He looked down at his Pokemon. “Good thing I have you to help me, Veech!”

 

“Eevee!” Veech agreed.

 

“Professor Oak, are you okay?” asked Red.

 

“Let us help you up!” said Green.

 

“Just stay right there, you two!” said Oak. “I'm not so old that I can't pick myself up from a fall.” With a grunt, the Professor was back on his feet. “There we go!”

 

Oak walked over to the two children. “Wild Pokemon appear in tall grass. That's why you need your own Pokemon for your protection. Follow me to my lab, you two!”

 

It wasn't long at all before they got to the lab. “Finally!” said Blue. “I'm fed up with all this waiting!”

 

“Blue? Reddo?” questioned Oak. “Let me think... Ah! That's right! I told you boys to come! Just wait!” Turning to a nearby table, which had four red-and-white capsules on it. “Look here, you four! There are four Pokemon here, held inside these Poke Balls. Haha! When I was young like you, I was a serious Trainer. But now, in my old age, I only have these four left! I meant them for my research, but you all can have one! Go on, choose!”

 

“Hey Gramps, no fair! What about me?!” demanded Reddo.

 

“Be patient, Reddo. I said you all can have one, didn't I?” replied Oak.

 

“You're right, Gramps,” said Blue. “I don't need to be greedy like those three. Go ahead and choose, Reddie.”

 

“Blue Oak, you are so transparent it's not even funny!” said Green angrily.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” said Blue innocently.

 

“Yes you do!” said Green accusingly. “You're waiting for Reddie to pick his Pokemon so you can take what's strong against it!”

 

“Doesn't bother me,” said Red with a shrug. “I've known what Pokemon I want for a while now.”

 

“Well, so do I!” Blue shot back. “I'm just flexible, that's all.”

 

“Then pick it already!” challenged Green.

 

“I will!” said Blue. “I just don't want to steal Red's pick, that's all!”

 

“That's enough, Blue!” said Oak sternly. “If you have a Pokemon in mind, then I advise you to claim it.”

 

“Okay, okay!” said Blue. He walked up to the table. “Now which one's which?”

 

“From left to right, they are the Grass-type, Bulbasaur; the Water-type Squirtle, and the two on the end are the Fire-type, Charmander,” explained Oak.

 

“Got it,” said Blue. Grabbing the middle left ball, he said, “I choose Squirtle!”

 

“Hm! Squirtle, eh? It's one worth raising,” said Oak.

 

“You bet!” said Blue. “It's strong against Fire, and I can teach it Ice moves to deal with Grass! Either way, I win! Hahaha!”

 

“You're such an evil genius,” said Red. “Well, I guess that leave me free to pick, then.” He grabbed the rightmost ball and said, “I choose Charmander.”

 

“Me too!” exclaimed Reddo as he rushed to grab the adjacent ball.

 

“Then I guess that leaves me with Bulbasaur,” said Green.

 

“These Pokemon are very energetic!” said Oak. “Now, on the count of three, we'll all send out our Pokemon. One... two... three!”

 

Everyone threw their Poke Balls in the air, and in flashes of white light, four different Pokemon appeared.

 

Red and Reddo's Charmander were two orange, bipedal lizards, each with a tail that bore a flame at its tip. “Charmander!” they yelled together. Red's was more like a squeal, but Reddo's was definitely a roar.

 

Blue's Squirtle was a blue turtle with a brown shell and a curly tail. “Squirtle!” it cried as it slammed its tail on the ground.

 

Green's Bulbasaur was a bluish-green, four-legged reptile with a green plant bulb on its back. “Bulbasaur!” it roared..

 

“These Pokemon are very energetic!” said Oak approvingly. “Now, would any of you like to give your Pokemon a nickname?”

 

“Awww! They're all adorable!” cried Green.

 

“My Charmander looks stronger than yours,” Reddo told Red.

 

“Yeah, but my Squirtle has the type advantage,” gloated Blue.

 

“Charming,” said Red.

 

“Real class acts, those two,” muttered Green venomously.

 

“I'm glad you all like your Pokemon. Now would any of you like to give them a nickname?

 

“Nickname?” repeated Green.

 

“That's correct,” said Oak. “Most Trainers write off nicknaming their Pokemon as either something frivolous or a means to identify multiples of the same species. However, in the course of my research, I've discovered that nicknamed Pokemon perform as much as twenty percent better in battle.”

 

“Twenty percent, you say?” said Red.

 

“Twenty percent? Well, I'm sold,” said Blue.

 

“Sounds like a crutch for people who aren't real Trainers,” said Reddo dismissively.

 

“Don't come crying to me when my Charmander curbstomps yours, then,” said Red.

 

“What was that?!” said Reddo angrily.

 

“Prove me wrong,” said Red.

 

“Well, I think my Bulbasaur would love a nickname!” said Green. “Wouldn't you, Bulbasaur?”

 

“ **Sounds excellent!”** growled Bulbasaur in agreement.

 

“I'll start,” said Red. “How about... Char? You look like a Char.”

 

“ **Char sounds cool!”** said the newly nicknamed Char.

 

“ **It's literally the first syllable of your species,”** said Squirtle dryly.

 

“ **Hey, sometimes that's all you need!”** said Char defensively.

 

“ **Sure. Whatever you say, mon,”** said Squirtle with a shrug.

 

“Ooh! My turn!” said Green. “I have the perfect name for you, sweetie!”

 

“So what is it?” asked Blue.

 

“His name shall be... Saurvy!” announced Green.

 

“ **Saurvy?”** repeated Bulbasaur. **“I LIKE it!”** he barked enthusiastically.

 

“Why Saurvy?” asked Red.

 

“Well, as he evolves, he'll be Bulbasaur, then Ivysaur, and finally Venusaur,” said Green. He'll have “saur” in common his whole life, and I decided adding the “V” sound was a perfect way to declare our pursuit for victory!

 

“ **I love how she thinks!”** said Saurvy. **“We'll get along famously, you and I!”**

 

“What about you, Blue?” asked Red.

 

“What's it gonna be?” asked Green.

 

“Hey now, give me time to think!” said Blue. “Okay. So Squirtle is a Water-type... the most common Water move is Water Gun... now where is there a cool name in there?”

 

“Gunner?” suggested Red.

 

“Blasty?” Green supplied.

 

“Laser?” offered Reddo.

 

“No, hell no, and what do lasers have to do with water?” said Blue. Suddenly, he clapped his hands. “Got it!” he exclaimed. “Squirtle, from now on, your nickname is Blaster!”

 

“ **And you were happy with Char,”** Blaster told Char with a smirk.

 

“ **Short and simple! Wave of the future!”** Char insisted.

 

“ **Well, I for one approve of Char's name!”** said Saurvy supportively.

 

“I guess that means he likes it,” said Green.

 

“And then there was one,” said Red.

 

“Even Blue did it,” said Green

 

“You want a nickname? Fine, I'll give you one!” said Reddo. “Charmander, I'm calling you Charming from now on!”

 

“Why Charming?” asked Red.

 

“'Cause he's the Charmander that's gonna be king!” said Reddo arrognatly.

 

“Oh, I thought it was because I called you charming,” said Red.

 

“That too,” said Reddo. “Not that it matters what I call him, Charming's gonna be the strongest. Right, buddy?”

 

“ **That's right!”** said Charming. **“Fear Charming the Terror!”**

 

“ **I thought your name was just Charming,”** said a confused Char.

 

“ **He added the “Terror” part himself, Char,”** said Squirtle.

 

“ **Oh! That makes sense!”** said Char brightly.

 

“ **He's not too bright, is he?”** Blaster murmured.

 

“Wonderful! Everyone's happy!” said Oak. “Now if a wild Pokemon appears, you Pokemon can battle it. With them at your side, you should be able to reach the next town.”

 

“Thank you, Professor,” said Red. “Okay! I'm off!” He started to leave the lab.

 

“Wait up, Red!” Blue called out. “Let's test out our Pokemon!”

 

“What? Here?” asked Red.

 

“Sure, why not?” said Blue. “Come on, I'll take you on! Go, Blaster!”

 

“ **This'll be fun,”** said Blaster as he stepped forward.

 

“Well, if you insist,” said Red. “Go, Char!”

 

“ **Ready to go!”** said Char excitedly.

 

“Oh, for Pete's sake,” sighed Oak. “So pushy as always...”

 

“I guess I'll make the first move,” said Red. “Char, use Growl!”

 

“ **Rwow!”** growled Char. As he growled, a small soundwave came from his mouth and hit Blaster.

 

“ **Ugh... That doesn't feel pleasant,”** said the Squirtle.

 

“He barely even touched you, Blaster!” said Blue. “Use Tackle!”

 

“ **You ready?”** asked Blaster as he raised his tail. **“Here I come!”** He charged at Char using his tail as leverage. Char flinched, but he looked otherwise unharmed.

 

“Hang tough, Char!” said Red. “Use Growl again!”

 

“ **Rawr!”** Just like last time, a small soundwave hit Blaster.

 

“ **Stop that!”** said Blaster angrily.

 

“Tackle!” ordered Blue.

 

“ **Take this!”** yelled Blaster, tackling Char again. Char flinched a bit, though not as much as before.

 

“What's going on?” demanded Blue. “Are my attacks getting weaker?!”

 

“Yup!” Green confirmed. “Growl is a basic attack that lowers the attack power of the Pokemon it's used on.”

 

“Meanwhile, my own attacks are as strong as ever,” said Red. “Char! Hit 'em with Scratch!”

 

“ **Now it's my turn!”** said Char. He scratched Blaster on the chest, and it did decent damage.

 

“Don't take that, Blaster! Tackle!” yelled Blue.

 

“ **That hurt, jerk!”** yelled Blaster as he tackled Char.

 

They exchanged blows like that for the rest of the battle. Finally, Blaster could take no more and collapsed. “I declare Char to be the winner!” said Oak.

 

“Good work, Char,” said Red.

 

“ **We won!”** cheered Char happily.

 

“WHAT?! Unbelievable!” Blue exclaimed as Blaster disappeared into his Poke Ball in a red light. “I picked the wrong Pokemon!”

 

“Now, Blue! Your young Pokemon still needs experience so it can grow,” Oak reprimanded his grandson. “Battle other Trainers and make your Pokemon strong!”

 

“Okay, I'll do just that!” said Blue. “Red! Reddo! Green! Gramps! Smell ya later!” With that, Blue left the lab building.

 

“So... now what?” asked Red.

 

“Me versus Green,” said Reddo. “Winner gets you!”

 

“ **Ready to lose?”** Charming taunted.

 

“ **Not today!”** declared Saurvy.

 

“Go, Saurvy! Use Growl!” Green commanded.

 

“ **Awooo!”** said Saurvy.

 

“You use Growl too, Charming!” said Reddo.

 

“ **Arrr!”** cried Charming.

 

Both Pokemon felt weaker after exchanging Growls. They did this a second time, and a third, until Reddo finally lost patience. “Charming, Scratch him now!” he yelled.

 

“ **Come here, you!”** said Charming.

 

“ **Have at you!”** roared Saurvy as Green ordered him to use Tackle.

 

Suddenly, a white flash flickered where Saurvy hit Charming. The Charmander yelled in pain as he took more damage than usual.

 

“What?! What the heck just happened?!” exclaimed Reddo.

 

“Ah!” said Oak. “Saurvy must have gotten a critical hit!”

 

“Critical hit?” repeated Green excitedly.

 

“Critical hits increase the damage from an attack,” explained Oak. “Not only that, but they ignore any effects that weaken the attacker!”

 

“Amazing!” said Green. “Saurvy, keep up the pressure!”

 

“Charming, stand up!” said Reddo angrily.

 

The two continued to exchange blows, but Charming gave out first. “Saurvy is the winner!” declared Oak.

 

“Aw! You just lucked out!” said Reddo angrily as he recalled Charming. “Okay! I'm not quitting until my Pokemon is stronger than all of you!” he declared. With that, he stormed out of the lab.

 

“So! You and me next?” Green asked Red.

 

“We're both weak from our other fights,” said Red. “Let's take a break first We could hang out at my house for a bit?.”

 

“Sounds good,” said Green. “I wanted to see your mom again before we left anyway.”

 

_And so, the story of these four young Trainers begins in earnest. What mysteries will reveal themselves to them? What challenges will they have to overcome? All these answers will come in time as they travel through the world of Pokemon!_

 

 


End file.
